role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
XP-01
XP-01 is a giant nocturnal cat kaiju and role-play character used by Fr0stfur. Personality XP-01, codenamed "Night Stalker", prefers the darkness. It will only ever attack at night or in darkness, and uses its glow-in-the-dark abilities to see. History Breakout In an underground facility in Africa, XP-01 was experimented on after being found in the depths of the Amazon Rainforest. Trying to use it as a weapon, the group of scientists, led by Mr. Evil Scientist Dude genetically altered it, giving it glow-in-the-dark features and imbuing it with energy. Seeing this as a success, the unknown people responsible captured more kaiju and experimented on them, giving them new abilities like XP-01. However, things didn't go as planned and there was inevitably a breakout. On that day, a high-ranking member of the inactive Anti-Kaiju Organization, Lieutenant Preston, came to discuss matters with the scientists at their new HQ in Mongolia. However, during it one of the scientists was revealed to be a traitor, and set loose a good number of the experimental kaiju, XP-01 being the first of them. In the massive underground facility, the multiple kaiju decided not to fight, instead working together to escape. Recognizing the ship that had been used by the head of the experiment to torture them, XP-01, along with XP-02, XP-04, XP-07, and XP-08, went after it as it sped through the complex. Multiple specialized tanks and airships came out to fight, but they were soon obliterated by XP-07's heat powers after XP-02 stunned them. The five kept on chasing until they cornered Mr. Evil Scientist Dude in a gladiatorial arena of sorts. This had further increased XP-01's hatred, as Mr. Science had made him fight other XPs and mechas to see which abilities were most effective. As they prepared to strike, two giant mechas, Cannon Fodder and Death Bait, crashed through the wall and engaged. XP-02 was quickly taken care of, and XP-07 struggled with Cannon Fodder. XP-01 slashed apart Death Bait with his claws, but he stayed up and smashed XP-01 aside with a huge punch. After this, though, the tides were turned as XP-08 let out an electromagnetic pulse that shut off the lights and embraced the area in darkness. Using this to his advantage, XP-01 ripped Cannon Fodder apart with his teeth before letting XP-07 blow a netted Death Bait to smithereens. As Mr. Evil Scientist Dude fled into the hole in the wall, XP-01 and the others followed until they reached the main entrance. There, Mr. Evil Scientist Dude entered another giant mecha, Mook Boss, and fought the XPs, who had regrouped: they now were with XP-06, XP-09, XP-11, XP-13, and XP-15. Mook Boss immediately beat up XP-09 and froze XP-07 solid, but XP-01 used the darkness to his advantage and dodged all of Mook Boss' attacks. At that point, Mook Boss unleashed a barrage of missiles that defeated XP-06. XP-13 used his claws to slash apart Mook Boss' chest, while XP-01 dazed him with a shadow beam. A thawed out XP-07 hit him with a sonic wave, stunning him. XP-11 then blasted apart Mook Boss, destroying him. Mr. Evil Scientist Dude's ship flew out of the wreckage and fled, leaving the exit open. The XPs left the destroyed lab, leaving them free and in the middle of the Gobi Desert. XP-01 and XP-15 were the only ones who had no trouble leaving: XP-01 was able to get out by running at high speeds all night until he was out of the Gobi Desert. Abilities *Glows in the dark *Can send shadow beams from eyes *Speed *Has claws imbued with glowing energy Trivia *XP-01's name is based off of SCPs. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Original Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Average Intelligence Category:Dark Is Not Evil Category:Male Category:Mutants Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)